Serious Discussion
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P "I didn't tell you I love you so you'd put my cock in your mouth."


**AN: This was a rollercoaster. It started where I wanted it to, but ended where it wanted... and I like it.**

"Do you have any sexual fantasies?" Callie heard from below her book, the not so innocent voice of her girlfriend reaching her ears.

Lowering it slightly, she looked over the worn pages and met the eyes of her girlfriend. They were naked in bed, and Arizona was lying between her legs, just looking at Callie's cock. It was limp now, them having had sex not too long ago, and though it was nearing bed time (hence why Callie was reading) Arizona was still on her stomach between Callie's legs, staring at her cock, a look of supreme concentration on her face.

She did this sometimes, blue eyes trained on her cock, caressing it with her gaze, fondling it with that look… like she liked it, but wasn't quite sure she understood it. Callie had never asked, because why would she when these staring contests ended in sex, but now that Arizona had finally said something instead of just initiating sex, Callie was quite sure what Arizona was thinking about.

"Umm, do you mean like in general, or as they pertain to you?" Callie asked, setting her book on the nightstand and looking down at her girlfriend. Her blonde hair was curly and swooped over one side of her head, the curtain of sunshine trailing over her thigh. It kind of tickled, but was mostly just arousing in a way that Callie knew she would let Arizona stare at her dick for as long as she wanted and whenever she wanted.

"You have sexual fantasies about me?" Arizona asked like she was surprised, the quirk of her eyebrow and those dimples coming out to play warming Callie's heart. She loved this woman and her adorable smile and her innocence when it came to Callie's dick.

"Well… duh." Because Callie couldn't think of a single person, man or woman, who didn't have sexual fantasies of Arizona Robbins. Even some of her straight female friends had admitted that if they were going to switch teams… even for a night, they'd do it with Arizona Robbins. Callie honestly couldn't blame, despite how jealous it made her.

"What are they? The ones about me, I mean." Arizona asked, her fingers dragging up the bedsheets, rippling them as pale fingers moved, her destination cleary Callie's cock. She was getting hard already and Arizona hadn't even touched her. It was Pavlovian the way her cock reacted to that movement by Arizona, because that's how she usually started sex after she'd been staring at Callie's dick. She'd stroke it, usually with just her finger tips at first, feather touches, teasing Callie until she was rock hard and throbbing. Then Arizona's fingers would wrap around the head of Callie's cock, spreading her precum with the palm of her hand and using it as lube to rub deep and heavy strokes up and down.

That's usually when Callie would grab a condom, if Arizona didn't already have one in hand, and flip her to her back and take her.

"Oh… umm… I mean…" Because she had so many. So many dirty and salacious and somewhat exhibitionalist and porn-rated fantasies… sex in public, sex in dirty bar bathrooms, sex in the car, just… Callie wanted Arizona all the time, like deep in her stomach needed the blonde… deep in her balls and all over in her hard cock and right down to her toes, there was never a moment when she didn't want her.

"It's just, sometimes I get the feeling that you're still holding back when it comes to sex with me." Arizona finally admitted, her fingers still stroking Callie's cock, it was hardening rapidly under the ministrations of her girlfriends now skilled fingers and Callie was powerless to stop her.

"What, uh, what do you mean?"

"Last week before you actually started fucking me," god, even that, even her saying that… this woman would be the death of her, "you were so rough. You literally tore my shirt off, I found one of the buttons in the hallway this morning. You threw me on the bed, you ripped my pants off, the way you talked to me… god it was hot… but then… when you finally thrust into me, your entire body on top of mine and pinning me to the bed on my stomach… you kicking my legs open… and then… you weren't rough anymore."

Now she was throbbing hard and Arizona was still just trailing the tips of her fingers up and down her shaft, her cock was twitching now. Because she did remember that, and Arizona was right. Callie had wanted to take her all day… had wanted to pound into her relentlessly and mercilessly, had wanted to ignore everything in her that told her to go slow to be gentle and to just take what her cock had been demanding since she'd woken up that morning.

Nine months they'd been together… nine months and countless condoms and Callie had never let herself lose control.

"And I could tell that you wanted to," Arizona whispered, removing her fingers from Callie's cock, tearing a groan from her throat. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you?" Callie said, a little bit glad that Arizona wasn't touching her dick anymore. Because it was hard to not come when Arizona was touching her.

"Well… why not a safe word… or something?"

"Are you saying what I thinking you're saying?" Because… Callie's wild side needed to come out, Callie needed to let loose. Callie needed to fuck Arizona so hard and rough that it was top three sexual needs right now. Well, always… but especially right now.

"I'm saying that I love you, and I want you to be fully satisfied when it comes to our physical relationship… and you've never asked for anything from me, and I want you to. I'm a big girl, I can say no, but I won't know what to do or try if you don't ask for it."

_Wait. Hold the front fucking door… did she just say that she loves me?_

And Callie knew that she had heard right, because the blush that was rising on her cheeks was not the blush of arousal. It was embarrassment.

"I mean… I… damn it." Arizona muttered, burying her face in the apex of Callie's leg, her face rubbing against Callie's cock.

Reaching forward, Callie lifted Arizona's face to force the smaller woman to look at her. And she could see it there, the truth of her words swirling in those deliciously baby blue eyes that she was in love with… this woman loved her. Rough sex be damned… (okay, well not really, but Arizona loved her!)

"You love me?" Callie asked. Because she loved Arizona, loved her so damn deeply and hard, would do anything for this woman kind of love. Would ignore her own needs and wants in bed because she loved this woman. Would let Arizona watch whatever Disney movie and would sing along with her because it made her smile loved this woman.

"Yeah, I do." Arizona's face softened, her dimples popped bigger, and her hand covered the one that Callie had resting on her face.

Leaning forward again, Callie pulled Arizona into her lap and laid the softest kiss she'd ever given anyone in her life on the pink and waiting lips of the woman she loved. "I love you too. God damn Arizona Robbins, I love you. I'm so in love with you."

"Then why won't you tell me what you want?" Arizona said with a laugh, pulling back from the kiss but not away from Callie, not away from their embrace, not away from them or anything.

She couldn't help what happened next, the words had been on her tongue a hundred times since the first time they had sex and a thousand times since they first kissed, and in her dreams it had happened, but now they were coming out and she couldn't stop them, "I want your mouth on my cock."

She probably could have worded that better.

"Oh." Was her whispered response.

"But only if you want to, I mean." Damage control. "I won't force you, I know you've never and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Is that why you don't ask for things, because it might make me uncomfortable?"

"I guess, yeah." Damage control did not work.

"Calliope Torres… we love each other, and that means we can ask for things, and yes, sometimes we might be uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try… I mean, I might not be very good at it."

Not only did Callie's heart soar at the words and the implication, her dick swelled with more blood and got harder and she was kind of light headed.

"I've thought about it, you know?" Now Arizona was husking in her ear, her hand snaking between their bodies and once again stroking her cock. "I've thought about what you'd taste like, what it would feel like to have your huge cock in my mouth, what that throbbing would feel like against my tongue, what it would feel like when you came in my mouth… what that would taste like."

Apparently damage control did work.

"It's called a blow job right Calliope?" God, the death of her, this woman would be. "Is that one of your fantasies involving me? My mouth on your hot cock?"

Words? What were they? Callie could only nod.

"So, I also have a sexual fantasy involving you, and I want both. So if you come in my mouth, will you be able to go again later tonight?"

This woman, who nine months ago had never seen a naked penis, much less had sex with one, was offering to put Callie's cock in her mouth, was saying that Callie could come in her mouth… Callie was sure that she'd never go soft again.

But… they were already on round 3, and Callie was certain that the first touch of Arizona's lips, those kiss swollen and pink lips that felt like heaven on her own, and even better on her body at her neck or her breasts and especially her nipples, one touch of those lips to her cock that was throbbing uncontrollably now and she was going to explode right onto her face.

She should probably warn Arizona.

"What's yours?" Callie asked, her breathing becoming laboured as Arizona slid from her arms and down her body, the hand that was stroking her not stopping its motions.

"I got the shot last week, so I think it's time that you make love to me, not just sex and not just fucking, but make love to me. And then I want you to come inside me," Callie could do that, that meant slow and gentle and looking into the eyes of the woman she loved, holding her tightly, the long and creamy legs of her wrapped around Callie's waist, her heels digging into her ass, holding her in place and guiding her cock deeper, she could do that. "Without a condom between us."

The. Fucking. Death. Of. Her.

"Oh god…" Callie moaned. "I've wanted both of these things since that first night… I want to be inside you, just me and just you and just us so badly… god Arizona."

"Can you do both?" Arizona husked, her lips lowering to Callie's cock, tongue peeking out to lightly lick at the drop of precum that was swelling out of her.

"I don't know, I don't, oh god," Callie moaned again when Arizona slipped her hand to the base of her cock, soft strokes up and down, her grip firm and her hot tongue making another pass against the head of her cock. But it was surer, bolder. "I don't know."

"What should I do?" Arizona whispered, her lips now pressed against the head of her cock, it twitching in Arizona's hands, and all Callie could do was grip the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white, so she wouldn't grab Arizona's head and fuck her mouth.

And though Callie didn't answer, Arizona made up her mind and took the head of Callie's cock into her mouth, a loud and low moan tearing Callie apart as a hot tongue swirled around her. Her hips were squirming with the need to thrust, to ensure that her cock was fully enveloped in the warm mouth that was slowly working its way down her shaft.

And she was right, Arizona hadn't had her dick in her mouth for long, and Callie was going to explode. "Zona, baby, I'm gonna… god, your mouth is perfect, come, it's happening, baby, keep sucking. Please."

Arizona, by some divine knowledge, or maybe just carnal knowledge of Callie and how she thrust harder and deeper just as she was about to come, raised her mouth so that she was just sucking on the head of Callie's cock and her hand was working the rest of Callie's shaft. And all of Callie's dreams and fantasies about this were horrible representations of what it was actually like to be sucked off by Arizona Robbins.

And if the rolling waves of rainbows behind her eyes and the way her whole body was light and every cell in her body was focused on the hot mouth around the head of her cock were any indication, coming into Arizona's mouth was heaven.

However long it was later, Callie came back to her bed, and her eyes focused lazily on Arizona. There was some cum on her chin and lips still, a little on her cock… but she didn't care. Arizona had a happy smile on, and when she released Callie's head with a pop from her lips, Callie could only moan, her limp dick flopping lifelessly against her thigh, and she could still feel her heartbeat in her dick.

"Wow." Was all Callie could say, still just staring at her blue eyed beauty.

"Was it good?" Arizona asked, tearing a moan from Callie as that tongue, that talented and magical tongue once again peaked out from swollen lips and swiped Callie's cum into her mouth, those blue eyes closing as she savoured and swallowed.

Her limp dick was not so lifeless anymore.

"God yes, I'm sorry I came so soon… I've just been imaging that forever." Callie reaches down and once again pulling Arizona into her lap, wiping the cum on her chin off before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "How was it for you?"

"I enjoyed the taste of you in my mouth, warm and salty and delicious," her dick was stirring again, thank god, "and I liked the way you felt as you came, all throbbing and twitching, and you taste different than a woman."

"If you do it again, I'd you want to I mean, I don't have to come in your mouth." Callie offered, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, just that it was different. Like having sex with you, it's different. I love having sex with you, I love when your cock is buried inside me, thrusting and deep and filling me, god it's such a good feeling and I love how it feels when I come from just your cock inside my pussy, the way it feels like I'm coming from everywhere, and you're so big, stretching and filling me. It's just different, like even when you use your tongue and mouth on my clit, I love both." Arizona said, her tongue and lips moving slowly against Callie's ear, nipping at her ear lobe, sending shivers down her body and blood to her cock. "I liked it, and maybe next time I have you in my mouth you'll last a bit longer."

That was not a guarantee that Callie could make.

*8*

Arizona sighed, feeling the love she felt for this woman deep down to her toes as Callie pulled her in for another kiss. Searing and hot, but languid and slow. Hopefully the precursor to the making love tonight. Hopefully right now.

Because watching Callie come with her cock in her mouth did things to Arizona. Like… naughty things. Things like making her squirm with need to be filled, and to be stretched, and to have Callie deep inside her, and she wanted it without the condom. And ever since she got that shot nine days ago, she was exceptionally horny. Almost aggressively so. But Callie hadn't minded, fucking her with her cock or her mouth or her fingers, sometimes all three in one day. Once all in one round, making Arizona come three times before Callie finally sunk her cock into her.

But now… she was wet, she was dripping wet, just from thinking about it, and from tasting Callie. She hadn't been expecting how hot Callie's cum would be. She'd felt it before, in her hands and on her chest, but in her mouth, on her tongue, and coating the back of her throat as Callie came… it was hot and thick and she tasted… nice. It would take Arizona a while to love it, the way that Callie seemed to love going down on her (and the way Arizona used to love going down on other women) but tasting Callie had been a revelation.

Much like that first night had been, it taught her things. She wasn't suddenly ravenous for cock - she was still a lesbian, she still only wanted Callie - and Callie's cock - but Callie's cock, it was wonderful. She was almost entirely sure that it was because of who it was attached to, and who was fucking her, and who was filling her and stretching her. Previous partners had brought up the ideas of strap-ons, of introducing them to their sex life, but she'd never wanted it. She wasn't repulsed by penis' and she wasn't turned off by the idea, but she'd never wanted it. It wasn't something she was missing. But Callie's cock was a thing of beauty. Not just sexually either. She loved looking at it, flaccid or hard. The way her shaft was the same beautiful olive tone of the rest of her, the way the head was slightly lighter when flaccid, but when it was hard it turned red. Like vibrant red, swollen with arousal and need… she just liked to look. She especially liked the contrast when she was the one making Callie hard, her own pale hands working against the darker skin was a massive turn on.

Her own hands making the cock stand erect and wanting was also a massive turn on.

Having Callie in her mouth was a massive turn on.

Having Callie's cock in her pussy was a massive turn on.

Making Callie come in her hands or her mouth was a massive turn on.

Who was Arizona kidding, Callie was a massive turn on.

Still in Callie's lap, the hard cock of her girlfriend was erect again, as Arizona knew she would be, and pressing between her ass cheeks right against her opening there - and it was another one of Callie's sexual fantasies that she'd never said. We'll never said sober. Anal. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. It was months ago now, when Callie was drunk (from what Arizona knew from her male friends, whiskey dick was a thing, but apparently not for Callie) and she gathered some of Arizona's wetness on her finger while she was thrusting into Arizona and then slid that finger into Arizona's ass. She'd come as soon as Callie slid as deep as her first knuckle, and Callie had mumbled about wanting her cock in Arizona's ass as she came too.

It was an interesting thought for Arizona. She enjoyed a bit of anal play every now and then, but she wasn't sure about Callie's cock.

Because Callie's cock was big. It wasn't huge or a monster cock, but it was _**BIG.**_

After their first night together she'd done some research. And by research she meant watching porn, just to see what other people with penis' had. Which, in hindsight had been a bad choice, because you needed to be big to be in porn… but even still. Callie was bigger. Not by a lot, and her length, just under eight inches, was above average but not overly so. It was her girth. So thick and veiny and hard, and so wide. It was the girth of Callie's cock that that set her apart and set Arizona squirming to feel it in her.

So no, Arizona didn't suddenly want to go out and try a bunch of different cocks. She only wanted Callie's.

"I know we talked a lot about what you want tonight Calliope, but can we do what I want now?"

And with that she was flipped, gently and lovingly, cradled to Callie's chest and placed gently on her back on Callie's bed, her gorgeous girlfriend hovering over her, their bodies not quite touching, but feeling the long and curvaceous and strong and beautiful body of the woman she loved everywhere on her, from their touching breasts to her toes pressed tightly to Callie's ankles.

"I want to make love to you so much Arizona, I love you, god do I love you." Callie said, pulling a moan from Arizona as she lowered herself so that they were finally touching, Callie's weight on her comforting and warm, filling Arizona with the love that was just professed. "How do you want me?"

"Like the first night," Arizona said, the way that the new sensations had filled her with the heat of need and more and harder, she'd never been fucked like that before - obviously - and it was so good. Blindingly good. "Go slow, don't rush into me," even though she could handle taking Callie fully inside on the first thrust now, big as she was, she needed a minute when it happened, "Start with just your head, just the tip, and then slowly push into me… take your time, I want to feel every inch of you without a condom, I just want to feel you," she felt her hips squirming now, Callie's matching as the length of her cock rubbed up and down the drenched lips of her pussy, coating herself, "Then when you're in, when you're fully inside me, wait… wait until I can memorize the way it feels, the way you feel."

"What else Arizona, tell me what else you want," Callie husked, moving the pillow under her hips again. She'd asked that first night, what's with the pillow. Callie had said that it changed the angle, that it lined their arousals up better and would help remove a lot of the tension inside Arizona and help make it a better experience. Arizona didn't know if she were right until two days later when they'd had sex again, and she knew that Callie was right. Though Arizona like the feeling of it without the pillow, nothing could compare to that first night.

"Then move slowly, pushing in and out slowly. I want the fire to build slowly. I want an inferno raging before I come around you, I want to feel just your cock inside me, I want you to still when I come. I want to savour how hard you are, how you throb, how deep your cock is in me as I come." Arizona husked, she was turning herself on even more, and judging by the way her cock was twitching, she was turning Callie on too. "Can you do that Callie, can you do that for me?" Arizona was begging now, her arms around Callie's shoulders, holding her lover close, as close as she could.

"I'll do anything for you Arizona, anything." Callie promised, "And I'll make love to you."

With that words between the were unnecessary. Arizona hadn't been lying about letting Callie fuck her how Callie wanted to, rough and ruthless and whatever, because she knew that with a safe word Callie would stop and would slow down and she'd take care of Arizona if she couldn't handle it. She was apprehensive about it, sure, she was sore already sometimes when Callie fucked her. Especially after that first night, when three separate times Callie was inside her. It wasn't a bad thing, just… pleasant in a way that she had to walk a little funny. But she wanted to know that pain if Callie wanted to take her like that. (She honestly wanted Callie to fuck her absolutely senseless. Fuck her brains out. Fuck her until her legs wouldn't work anymore.)

But tonight wasn't about that.

Tonight was about them, and even if Arizona hadn't accidentally blurted out that she loved Callie, the setting not exactly the aroma of romance she had planned, she would have still asked Callie to make love to her without a condom. She had other desires, sure, but right now she just wanted Callie inside her without a condom, she _needed_ Callie to come inside her. She's felt things with this woman, not just her cock but emotionally and mentally, that she'd never felt before, she wanted this to be different.

With a kiss that was deep, as deep as she couldn't wait for Callie to be, Arizona felt the whimper in her throat rise as strong hands positioned her legs, just as they had done the first night.

But since that night, Arizona had learned things. Lots of things. Like how if she wrapped both of her legs around Callie her core was opened wider and it gave Callie more room to go deeper, to thrust harder. If she moved her right leg down to wrap around Callie's thigh and hooked her foot behind Callie's leg, it gave the rolling of her hips leverage that made the jabs at her gspot drag and pull and last. She learned that she actually really fucking loved when Callie twitched her cock when it was buried deep inside her. It was goofy and dorky and absolutely adorable, but it was so tightly wound with pleasure that Arizona was sure she came from it once or twice.

And she knew, like she knew all of those things, that when Callie's lip pressed against hers, that the head of Callie's cock would push into her, and she would moan, deeply, like she did every time.

But this time it was different… in the best way possible because Arizona could feel the heat of Callie's cock inside her, could feel her racing heart beat, and after a moment when Callie withdrew and thrust a little more in and it was that much hotter… Arizona could taste her orgasam in the back of her throat.

She had told Callie that she wanted to feel every inch and she was, every hot and thick and veiny inch and she was falling in love with Callie's cock all over again. And with Callie, Callie who was trembling and shaking, Callie who was doing exactly what she asked of her.

Several long moments later, Callie made the final thrust into her, and Arizona didn't just feel it in her pussy, from the depth of Callie's cock, to the way she was being stretched and filled, and the pull was so delicious as her inner muscles contracted and pulsed around Callie, to the depth of her very being… she felt it.

"God, I'm so in love with you." She whispered, tucking Callie's face into her neck and kissing the shell of her ear.

They lay like that for a while, Arizona revelling in the way Callie's cock felt without protection.

But then a new feeling arose. Babies… babies with Callie's feature, a beautiful little girl with flowing hair like her mami, a little boy who had dark skin and hair but had her eyes.

Just as she was about to roll her hips, unsheathing Callie and then thrusting herself up, Callie gave a quick moan.

"Don't, don't please, sweetie… I need a minute."

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, moving her hands to pull Callie's face to hers and looking into her delicious and smooth brown eyes.

"I… uhh… it's just been a while… god you're so tight and warm… a while without a condom. I need a minute because this, being in you like this, god it feels like coming home, and I swear I almost came like four times." Callie whispered, and like Callie's cock so deep in her pussy, Callie was in her heart.

"I just saw what our babies would look like."

And Arizona moaned as Callie twitched inside her, brown eyes flying wider and her mouth dropping open in surprise. "What?"

"When you were fully inside me… I saw what our babies would look like… is that supposed to happen?"

"I did too," Callie admitted, finally moving her hips, sliding out of Arizona and pushing back in, the motion soft and gentle… stoking the fire in Arizona's belly, her legs wrapping tighter around Callie and forcing her deeper.

"What, oh mmm, so big Callie, hmm… what did you see?" Arizona began to meet her slow thrusts, their hips connecting and pulling away as Callie slid in and out of her, thrusting gently… more gentle than she'd ever been before… and unlike how she imagined how this would go, the orgasam was building faster than she could restrain it.

"A little boy that looked like you, exactly like you, he even had your eyes, god I love you, I love being with you like this Arizona… but his skin and hair were mine."

"Callie…" they'd only just said they loved each other, they weren't even living together - even though they spent every night night together, usually in Callie's bed because she lived alone and Arizona had a tendency to scream a little (a lot) loudly… was she allowed to say this? To want this now? "You never answered me… do you want a baby?"

"I do, I really do," she said, every word accompanied by a slow and gentle thrust, the pace they started at still going, long and smooth strokes in and out.

"I'm not saying this because this," and she looked deeply into Callie's eyes once again, holding her gaze and trying to convey everything she was feeling, "is the most loved I've ever felt, and because I've never made love like this, but because I've never loved someone the way I love you… I'm so close Callie, I want to look in your eyes as I come, is that okay…" the words barely left her on a whisper, her breath stolen because her body and mind were focused only on the way Callie was making love to her, the rhythm of their hips, the feel of Callie on top of her and in her.

"I love you Arizona." Callie whispered, and when Arizona came it was with an open mouth that emitted no sound, her eyes locked on Callie's. It was half a second later that Callie, who had stilled like she asked when Arizona came, followed, the hope ropes of cum shooting inside her tipping Arizona into another strong round of convulsions around Callie's cock.

"Please stay," Arizona asked, tightening her legs around Callie. She was soft now, but still inside Arizona, but she loved the feeling. Loved the way Callie still filled her.

"But I'm lying on top of you." Callie said, but didn't make a move.

"It's where you belong." Arizona whispered back, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"You should move in, here with me, if we're going to make a baby in three months you should be comfortable here."


End file.
